Pretty Commision
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Don Cornero survived what should have been a fatal fall in Wutai and now has organized a new buisness other than pimping women. CID/VIN - POST DIRGE - YAOI - INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pretty Commision Ch.1  
**Authors:** D3OPH3ST (AcidGasCloud) & SadistDragon (LJ)  
**Paring:** Cid/Vin (post DoC)  
**Warnings: **Au-ish becuase Don Corneo is still alive; Based on an RP so it's a bit silly; men in dresses; and uhh we're calling Edge "Midgar" cause its easier to remember.. Oh! not really beta'd so sorry about the errors!!

* * *

Vincent's face was a shade of red that very nearly matched the clothing he wore as he examined himself one last time in the mirror. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve this. More importantly, he couldn't help but wonder where the hell ShinRa had managed to acquire information from Hojo's lab reports; perhaps the man's evil work hadn't been as thoroughly destroyed as he'd thought. Either way, the chance of finding even the smallest thread of data that might help him learn more about what had been done to him was enough to make him willing to hear out ShinRa's job offer, and eventually, sign the contract. Oh, how he was wishing he'd asked for a trial period first to find out more about this mission...

In the defence of Rufus ShinRa and everyone affiliated with him, none of them had been the ones to come up with this plan. It had been painfully obvious that this was his only chance to get close to the target he'd been set after when only a few days of observation had passed. But that didn't stop Vincent from feeling like a complete and total idiot.

Nothing, he thought, was worth wearing a dress for. Not even the chance to kill a perverted crime-boss in exchange for vital information.

Cid gave a wayward glance towards the door. He shrugged and moved back from his drink, deciding that he had come to the bar to drink, not to admire the exits. Things in Rocket Town had been busy, and being one of the keys in the WRO didn't make things any easier either.

With people constantly coming through his town needing things to be delivered to the newly rebuilt city of Midgar, life was hectic. It was about time that he'd taken a break for himself, he needed to move away from busy city life anyway, and the bar had been a good place too comes. With its small amount of customers and cheap booze, the place was generally quiet, and if you didn't count the occasional arguing blather from the drunk in the back corner it was peaceful. Peace was something Cid's tired aching body desperately needed just now, so he downed his drink and called out to the bartender for another.

He was about to down his second beer when he could've sworn he say the tattered end of red cloak float beneath the doorway.

It didn't take very long for Vincent to travel from his small apartment to the bar Do Corneo frequented quite often nowadays; known for the tawdry bawds that served the drinks and food there, it made a fair amount of since when one considered the man's apparent one desire in life.

That, he supposed was the one good thing about this; he didn't have to wear this blasted dress a single moment longer than necessary.

The second Vincent opened the door, he could already feel stares locked on him, and his cheeks started to burn even hotter. He knew how he looked in this outfit-- Elena had all-too-eagerly helped him with it in secret (a secret kept on pain of a very violent death). The frills on the white blouse easily hid the lack of breasts to any casual observer, and the flared sleeves his muscled arms, while still somehow falling off his shoulders in a way the blasted woman had smirking promised was highly attractive. The long red skirt was hitched up slightly higher than necessary and just as ruffled as the blouse; his traditional gold 'boots' had been replaced with leather heels and laces and just a peek of fishnet stockings. The only thing remaining of his typical ensemble was his red cloak, kept on the pretence of protecting against the cold wind outside, and the slim, carefully cut strip of red cloth Elena had cut from its hem, which did in place of his typical ragged bandanna to keep his hair from his eyes.

Vincent was fairly certain he'd be unrecognizable to the drunks that frequented this bar. Was, that is, until his crimson stare locked in horror on a single blonde customer seated at the bar.

Cid's jaw nearly broke when he saw the sight before him. Clad in one of the most outstandingly frilly frocks he'd ever seen, stood Vincent Valentine underneath the creaking wooden doorway. The drink in his hand clattered to the floor and shattered against his surface as he struggled pathetically to take in what he was seeing. The most stoic and dark man he'd ever met on his life was dressed entirely in drag before him and, judging by the way he'd clasped his hands in front of him, was attempting to pass himself off as a woman. Cid was drunk, but he didn't think anyone could ever be drunk enough to mistake Vincent and his deathly crimson gaze for a lady fresh off the streets.

He was sure, until the drunk in the far corner began to hoot and cheer at the "woman" who had just made her entrance. Rousing the rest of the drunkards to join in and shout obscenities alongside him. "Vincent," Cid said completely bewildered as to what the hell could have possessed him to something likes this. "Why the hell are yeh dressed up like that?"

Vincent's face was once again as red as the skirt he wore, but he firmly ignored the jeers of the others around in favour of walking to the bar. As he passed Cid, he went directly past him, seeming not to notice him, but took a seat next to him, muttering.

"It's called a disguise, Highwind. What in Gaia's name are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Kalm or on a delivery!"

Vincent had to admit, apart from this one, granted, LARGE, problem, everything was going fairly well. Everyone in the bar thought he was a woman, minus Cid, who now probably thought he was insane. All he had to do was wait for Don Corneo to arrive...

...And preferably convince Cid to go home and never speak of this ever again before he did.

"Disguise?" Cid said with a disbelieving stare "Who are yeh supposed to be fooling? Cause that gimmick aint working on me."

Though Cid didn't let on to it, he was curious as to why exactly the gunner was entering a bar incognito. Though the crowd of drunks seemed to be fooled, Cid wasn't as easily fooled by a lacy dress and boots. If the darkest man on this side of the planet was posing as woman there must've been a damned good reason for it. That or Cid, was twice the drunk he thought. He gave a wayward glance back to the bartender. Had the man slipped something into his drink?

"Vince, why should I be in Kalm or on deliveries? Can't a man take a break every once I a while? The better question would be why YOU are in place like this dressed like," he gestured his hands towards the dress in emphasis. "THIS?"

"You're not the one I'm trying to fool, Highwind! Please, for once, don't be your usual stubborn fool self, and leave-- go to another bar to drink yourself into a stupor. I'm on a mission and I can't afford for you to have me screw this--"

Vincent cut off sharply as he caught the sound of the door swinging open once more, loud, slightly-tipsy sounding laughter filling the room. Wonderful.

Don Corneo had just arrived and he was already half-drunk to begin with. Perhaps he should've waited another day or so... Shaking his head and casting a deadly glare at Cid, Vincent called the bartender over to order a glass of whiskey. He didn't normally drink at all if he could avoid it, but he had a bad feeling he was going to need it in particular tonight, and it wouldn't be entirely Don Corneo's fault...

Cid shook his head, disregarding the entrance of the pimp. "I don't wanna leave. If your on a mission, I'm gonna stick around until I figure out what it is... who're yeh workin' for anyways?"

He watched as the gunner ordered himself a glass of whiskey and slowly drank it down. From what he could remember, Vincent had never taken a swig of anything during their times together in AVALANCHE. No matter what the party or cause for celebration, the gunner had never touched any booze a single time. Cid was slightly disturbed by the way the stoic man seemed to be attempting to drown himself in his drink, and choose to turn back to his scotch, for the most part ignoring the rampant calls of the don in the background, only giving the occasional shudder as mentioned how desperate he was to find some pretty girls.

Having finished his drink, Vincent sucked in a deep breath to steady his nerves, before finally, twisting around in his seat so that his back was against the counter, elbows resting on its surface, crimson gaze casting about the room in a decidedly bored fashion. He knew he wouldn't need to do much; Don Corneo had a pretty vast definition of the word 'pretty', and although he hated to admit it, even he looked better than some of the ones the man had chosen in the past. And just as Vincent had predicted...

...It only took one glance in his direction, followed by a quick about face to stare, before a grin of triumph spread across the don's face. Vincent repressed a shudder of disgust, schooling his face into an expression of casual interest, and praying fervently to every deity he'd ever heard of that Cid would just keep his mouth shut and stay out of his business.

"I can't answer you right now," was all he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to the pilot.

Cid almost immediately took notice of how Vincent had looked at the Don. It was look of toying; a look a woman gave to a man when she was trying to lure him in. It bewildered Cid to the core as to why Vincent would want to draw the Don in this direction. "Whatever," he whispered heatedly moving closer the ex-Turk as the pimp made his approach "I won't say anything yet - but I aint leaving, so you better fill me in damn soon."

He leaned away as the fat blonde wobbled over and threw himself down into the empty space beside Vincent, draping his velvet and fur coat over the edge of his stool which creaked and moaned beneath his tremendous weight. 'Hey there beautiful' the don said with a perverse grin sweeping his arm around Vincent's shoulders ' How're you doin' tonight?'

Vincent shot a final warning glance in Cid's direction, before responding. "Well enough, Sir; may I ask the same of you?" The slight curl of his lip could easily be mistaken for a coy smile, but only appeared that way because Vincent was exerting every ounce of willpower he had to keep it from tuning into a look of disgust. It took an enormous amount of determination just to keep from pushing the pig's arm off of him. He rather wished it were Cloud in his place, and not himself...

"I was doing horrible!" exclaimed Corneo, flashing Vincent a daring smirk. "Until I met you gorgeous"

"Cheap." Cid said with a snort of disapproval. Even he could think of a better pick up line than that.

He gave a wayward look in Vincent's direction, unsure of whether he should play along with Vincent's act or if he should rescue the poor man from the clutches of a greedy womanizing fool. He furrowed his brow at the way the blokes sweaty sausage fingers where palming Vincent's shoulders, for some reason the sight of the guy touching Vincent hit a serious nerve; it was taking all of Cid's self control not to deck the blubbering fool in the face.

"So sweetheart," asked the don with an almost non-chalant tone that just barely covered up the obvious excitement hidden in his voice. "Do you like to play much?"

Vincent carefully kept his annoyance, both at this whole situation and at Cid in particular for not making this any easier, from showing in his response to Don Corneo's pathetic attempts at flirting. "I know a couple of games, I suppose," he said in a low drawl, looking away in what he hoped seemed like a woman playing hard to get. If he made this too easy for the Don, he wasn't worried about Corneo catching on; the man was about as intelligent as the toad he so closely resembled. But his guards weren't quite as usefully thick, in fact Vincent had noticed a couple of sharp ones on Corneo's watch, and the last thing he wanted was to get into a gunfight in a bar while he was wearing a dress of all things; Cerberus might be perfectly in reach, strapped as it was to the inside of his left thigh, but he'd rather not have to take it out until he had Corneo trapped exactly where he wanted him.

Cid smirked at Vincent's antic. At least the guy wasn't making things easy for the Don. Now he though of it, Vincent didn't seem to be capable of making things easy for anyone. The ninja brat whom most of the group had despised through their travels had obvious taken a huge liking to the gunner and had apparent made it her mission to 'make the vampire fall in love with her', not that Vincent had complied in the slightest.

It was truly and enjoyable sight and he figured that with all that seemed to be occurring, it wouldn't hurt to egg the pimp on a bit and see if he could scare Vincent out of those skirts. 'Hey Corneo" he said while staring intently at his drink. "How's about you play a few of those games with the girl, it seem like she don't know exactly what yeh mean."

He smirked as he saw the Don smirk out of his peripheral vision. "Yeah darlin'" the Don said leaning closer to the gunner, running a hand throughhis locks. "How about you show me some of your games, and I'll show you some of mine?"

The look Vincent had given Cid when he had turned his head to stare at him in shock was absolutely murderous. What the hell was the pilot playing at? Did he actually think he was -helping- him? Or was he -deliberately- trying to make this even more embarrassing?!

"I'm not a show girl, Don," h said smoothly, finally turning back to give Corneo a sultry smile. "But if we move this somewhere a bit more private, I might be willing to play a while..."

Just for added measure, he reached up with one hand to stroke the man's jaw, and had to suppress his gag reflex when he found it wet with spilled beer.

"you know" Cid said - dangling his empty shot glass between his fingers, enjoying the clinking noise the chunks of ice gave off. "Since I was the one who suggested that, I think it's only fair that I get to come too... Dontcha agree Mr. Corneo?"

Cid inwardly smirked, he didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying Vincent's displeasure. It entertained him that he could apparently take this as far as he wanted and Vincent wasn't going to attempt anything against it. He flashed the gunner a quick smirk -ignoring the glare he received in return- and awaited the Don's reply.

"You know what" giggled Corneo, nuzzling into the pale-mans touch. "If you keep suggesting stuff like you did, I think I won't have any problem bringing you along. Aint that right gorgeous?"

Vincent had to remind himself to keep smiling as he nodded coyly; it wouldn't do to refuse, it would seem out of place in the type of woman he was masquerading as. He kept telling himself about that scientific paper Shelke had found in the library about how smiling suppresses the gag reflex. He'd need every ounce of help he could get to stomach the rest of this mission...

"Whatever you want,"

Cid smirked in approval. Enjoying Vincent's growing displease with an obnoxious passion. He decided that, with the way things where headed, if he kept pushing things just right it might not be long before he received the enjoyment of watching Vincent strip himself into a common whore.

"Hey Don!" he said finally downing the rest of his drink "What say you, me, and this pretty little lady take off right about now?"

Corneo gave a pudgy smirk, the kind a new playboy gave to his first 'bunny'.

"That all depends," he gave a coy look to the brunette in his arms. "Are you ready to leave darlin?"

"The sooner the better," Vincent purred with barely-concealed venom.

'I'll knock them both out the second the door's locked and when Tseng and the others break in to get them, I'll say that Cid's been conspiring with him, and let Reno practice his interrogation skills on the smug bastard...

"Well then!" Cid said, with a glee that he failed to keep hidden. "Let's get goin'!" He slapped a few Gil onto the counter and patiently waited for the other two to rise.

Corneo outstretched his greasy fingers towards Vincent as if a prince offering his hand to his fair maiden.

"Shall we go then m'dear? I was hoping you would know where we're going and might lead the way..." He gave a perverse grin. "I haven't gotten the chance to see you from behind yet."

* * *

**A/N:** And thats the end of chapter 1! More to come soon! The RP is actually nearly finnished so i'm thinking they're are only going to be a maz of 3 or 4 chapters to this fic! Enjoy! And please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Pretty Commission (Ch.2)  
**Authors: **AcidGasCloud (D3OPH3ST) & SadistDragon  
**Pairing: **Cid/Vin (Post DoC)  
**Warnings: **Men in drag; AU - because Don Corneo is still alive; Non-Beta'd ; Edge Is still being referred to as Midgar  
**Word Count:** 3,172  
**A/N: **Alternate fic title (totally SadistDragons Fault! :D) "WHY VALENWIND FANS SHOULD NOT BE GIVEN THE PROMPT CROSSDRESSING". Yeh. Enjoy at your own risk!  


* * *

Managing to keep that 'sultry' smile on his face, Vincent led the way; forcing his pride down-- and the majority of his inner demons-- to follow the advice and 'training' Elena had given him.

He had never felt more humiliated as when he put that slight sway into his hips, knowing full well that there was nothing Don Corneo liked to see more, and that Cid Highwind was watching the entire time.

'Scratch the first idea,' Vincent though. 'Interrogation's too good for the ass... Maybe I ought to just drag him out naked to the Crater and let some mako beasts have fun with him...'

As Cid walked behind the Don, who had his eyes trailing every bounce and sway of Vincent's hips, he couldn't conceal the proud grin winning its way over his face. Vincent's obvious embarrassment was too much to handle and it was taking everything he had not to double over with laughter at the situation the gunner was caught it.

It had to be the best show Midgar had ever seen, if only it had been that; A dark haired "woman" dressed in red, a fat pimp, and chain-smoking pilot trekking there way across the slums towards the Don's apartment. What a sight they must've been to behold.

Cid couldn't help himself, Vincent alone must've been quite a sight. Despite his not so entirely concealing garb, Cid had to admit that he did look damned sexy when he swayed his hips like that. That bounce in his step was pretty cute too. And that pert little butt...

"You're staying at the Saginhan Inn, aren't you, Mr. Corneo?" Vincent asked from up ahead. That much at least was in character for 'her'; a lot of the women in the area had heard about the wealthy pimp called Don Corneo, and it wouldn't be hard to figure out where said man was staying, since he took so many women back to bed with him.

At first it seemed that the Don didn't register Vincent's words, far to pre-occupied - as was Cid- with his ass. Slowly, and only with an encouraging couch from Cid, did the pimp seem to come back to his senses and realise that his newest girl had asked a question of him.

"Ahh yes M'dear that would be the place. Have you heard of it before? I've heard it's pretty famous around here!"

"Well, it is rather prestigious... a place for wealthy men, really. No wonder someone like yourself found a room there," he said, casting a quick glance backwards and making sure to meet Corneo's eyes. They were already at the Inn and Vincent was already climbing the stairs, but now that they were almost at the destination, Vincent was feeling significantly calmer.

Of course, his daydreams about plugging every orifice of Highwind's body with bullets from Cerberus may have been having a rather therapeutic effect on him...

Completely oblivious Cid smirked. Though things appeared to be going in the gunman's direction he new it would continue that way for much longer, not if he had anything to do with it. He was enjoying himself way to much to even let Vincent's sudden mood change to affect how he was playing this. This was less a mission for him, and more of a game, and a very fun game at that.

"Well thank you beautiful." Corneo said, taking a deep whiff of Vincent's wavy locks before setting about opening the door. He held it open allowing Vincent to pass through it first, though not before giving him a wanting once-over.

Vincent repressed a shudder.

"You'll have to lead the way to your room, Mr. Corneo," Vincent said, turning back after he'd entered to raise an eyebrow. "I may have heard of you before, but I'm not a psychic." Truth was, Vincent already knew exactly what room Don Corneo was lodging in, but the wench he was playing had no reason to have that kind of knowledge. He stole an opportunity to throw a glare Cid's way, promising him a slow, agonizing death.

Cid smirked at the death glare that the ex-Turk shot him. Disapproval and sheer hate written clearly across his make-up painted features.

The Don took to moving at the head of line after Cid has passed through the door, leading the way through the hallways towards his apartment. As he passed Vincent he drew him underneath his arms moving in quickly for a sloppy wet kiss.

It took every ounce of self-control Vincent possessed not to yank Cerberus out from under his skirts right then, but he settled for merely turning his face so that the disgusting display of affection landed on his cheek instead of it's intended place. "Now, Mr. Corneo," Vincent said, slipping out of the Don's grasp with a visibly wavering smile. "Perhaps it would be better to save it for the bedroom?" he suggested, edging just a bit closer to Cid, who at least was far less likely to try and molest him before they arrived at the hotel room.

Cid felt a rush of anger as he witnessed the done express himself in the sickest way possible, but the feeling was quickly switched with pride again as Vincent visibly moved closer to his side of the hallway. He smirked and awaited the Don's response, mentally debating whether or not he should attempt to put an arm around the gunman.

"Well gorgeous, if you really insist on it I'm sure it'll be well worth the wait." He waggled his eyebrows and chuckled as the came to his apartment. He pressed the keys into Vincent's palms. "Why don't you open the door beautiful? I haven't had enough time to look at you yet." He gave a perverse grin. "And have a little 'fun' while you do it."

"Oh, Mr. Corneo, the 'fun's' just about to begin," Vincent said, his grin widening now as his eyes took on an altogether predatory look. Vincent took his time opening the door, moving inside to hold it open and let his two 'companions' inside after him.

The second it swung shut behind then, he was moving like a bolt of chain lightning; a quick grab had Cerberus out from under his skirts and he was ducking beneath Cid's arm, and striking Don Corneo across the back of the head with it. One more crack as he turned around, stun, striking him across the temples, and the obese pimp slumped to the floor, out cold.

By the time Vincent had stopped moving, the cold end o Cerberus' muzzle was pressed against Cid's forehead.

"If anyone from Avalanche, the WRO, ShinRa, or Gaia anyone EVER hears about this, I swear on Sephiroth's corpse that you will beg for mercy before I and my demons are through with you, Highwind," Vincent hissed, his eyes practically glowing.

Cid placed his hand up in front of his chest defensively. It was all fun and games until a cross-dressing gunman had a three-barrelled gun pressed against your forehead.

"Alright, Alright! Nobody'll ever know." He did his best to offer a sincere smile. "Now would yeh care to tell me why exactly you where dressed up and why you've knocked Midgar's greatest pimp stone cold?"

He couldn't help but shiver at the cold look in Vincent's eyes. He had seen Vincent angry, but he seemed beyond that. Perhaps this mission was a lot more important than Cid had though. Perhaps he should've taken it a bit more seriously...

"'Midgar's greatest pimp' has been using his whores to smuggle mako-based drugs out of Midgar," Vincent spat. "They call it 'Shine' because of what it does to the abuser's eyes. He's inducing minor cases of Mako-poisoning in people, who get addicted to the 'high' feeling it causes. Some of them would kill to go on the month-long 'trip' Cloud was on when he and Zachary Fair escaped from ShinRa."

Putting Cerberus away, Vincent folded his arms across his chest, trying to ignore the frills that got quashed beneath them. "Rufus hired me to detain Corneo in secret, as the Turks have been too closely watched to get anywhere near him, and to also look for evidence of his activities in his room-- this room."

Cid placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. And all along he'd been making this entire situation more difficult.

"So basically your here to find any traces of 'Shine' to use as evidence against the damn guy?" He gave Vincent a saddened stare, immediately wishing he could take back everything he had caused tonight. He wondered if there was some way he could possibly make up for it...

"Do yeh want any help?"

Cid waited for Vincent's reply, hoping the gunner wasn't to pissed at him to let him try and help out a bit.

Vincent sighed. "Just... tie Corneo up and gag him; make sure you search him for anything he might use to try and signal his bodyguards, too. It'll buy u more time to search before I call up the Turks to come and get him." Last thing Vincent wanted was for the Turks to show up while he was still here and dressed as a woman.

Cid nodded, and took the lengthy horsehair rope (which was conveniently left above the door, courteously of the Don no doubt) to the pimp's legs and proceeded to attempt to tie his chunky legs together. It was disgusting, the man's legs where both greasy and hairy, and their massive weight didn't help any.

Gagging the man was no trouble. The pimp had left several gags in various colours and designs laid out across his bed. It seemed clear to Cid that Don Corneo was certainly one for bondage. How kinky...

He searched the Don's pockets, pulling out several multi-flavoured condoms and a few pairs of women's underwear, but nothing any worse (Cid could only hope that they'd been given up willingly).He searched the Don's inside pockets too, his hands finding nothing else except...

"Vin what do you think this is?" He held up a blinking black sort of remote control, with a single red button in the very middle of it. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was something you would use to call-up somebody..?"

Vincent frowned in the middle of rifling through the dresser, staring at the object in question. "Either that, or it's the remote to some sort of sexual device that I don't want to know anything about," he responded, turning back with a shudder. "Let's just put it away out his reach and line of sight, to be on the safe side..."

Focusing his attention back on the job at hand, Vincent made short work of the contents of the drawers. He knew better than to expect the Don to be keeping a stash here-- even Corneo was not that thick-- but he was hoping at least for documents, papers detailing the sales and profits made on this latest drug.

It was when he shut the uppermost left drawer and heard a distinctly hollow sound that he'd realized he'd struck gold.

"Highwind, what's the word that a gambler shouts when he wins the grand prize?" Vincent asked as he carefully drew the drawer open again and pried apart the secret apartment the documents were hidden in.

"Yatzee?" Cid guessed throwing the remote behind him towards the dresser. "I dunno Vin, I'm a smoker not a gambler."

He strode over to see exactly what it was Vincent had found, drawing a Cigarette to his lips.

"No, that's not it... oh yes. Jackpot." Vincent smirked with more than a little pride in his voice as he drew out the manila envelope, opening it delicately to draw out it's contents and begin scanning them. "Yes... this is it. These papers detail the profits Corneo's been making off the drug. The sum is even larger than ShinRa suspected..." It was as he was turning the top sheet over to glance at the next page that Vincent's crimson eyes widened, and he let out a short bark of a laugh. "The fool!" Vincent said. "He's put it all here! The directions to where he's storing the drugs!"

Cid peered over Vincent's shoulder, using his other hand to light his cigarette. He read and then re-read the documents the gunner held in his hands. His eye's widened considerably, and he nearly swallowed his smoke.

"Vincent, you planning on taking all this Shine shit out later? 'Cause judging by these maps and directions it wont be too hard."

He glanced back at the unmoving form of the bound pimp on the floor.

"We could always deal with him later and take care of the drugs now."

To be honest this wasn't the first time Cid had heard of shine. Back when he had been working for the ShinRa space project it had still been around - though certainly much lesser known. Many of the ShinRa employee's had come to use , and abuse, it like no other drug before. That was until many people began to suffer the more serious side affects. This drug had cost Highwind quite a few of Rocket Town's best pilots. He had a deep-seated grudge against this shit. Finding out just who it was that was distributing it was an added bonus for him. But above all else he wanted to destroy it. All of it.

Vincent shook his head. "Not the best idea. The drug is based on Mako; it's a volatile substance, and if destroyed improperly, releases it's toxic fumes into the air. ShinRa has the necessary equipment to dispose of it as required. We've gotten what I was ordered to retrieve; all we need to do now is leave the papers here and call the Turks to come and get Corneo and the evidence." Pulling out his cell phone from where he'd kept it in a strap at his waist, he quickly dialled the number for the Turks. He nodded towards the window.

"There's a fire escape out there that leads down to a secluded alley. The Turks are going to break in through the main door. You aren't supposed to be here; I suggest you go out now. I'll meet you out there as soon as Tseng and the others get here.

They know to avoid that alley, so there should be no trouble." A moment later, and his call had apparently been answered, because he was speaking quietly and tersely to the Turk's current leader as he confirmed that his part of the mission had been accomplished.

Cid gave a brisk nod and stepped over the open windowsill, closing it shut behind him. He supposed his revenge for past mishaps would have to wait until later. For now he had no choice but to wait until the Turks left and Vincent was changed before he could do anything about the situation. He hoped that the Turks would leave quickly though, and leave Corneo behind. All they needed was the information, and hopefully that was all they would take.

Cid took a lengthy drag, spitting the smoke into the cool night air. He could help but want too seek a bit of vengeance. Not only had he been wronged in the past by this strange new drug, but it appeared that Vin was going to have to suffer some discomfort in it too. He was still being forced to wear that silly little dress after all.

Cid couldn't help but feel bad for Vincent. The guy had been through enough already without the ShinRa employing him again for some silly decrepit mission involving a pimp and, knowing the ShinRa, very little pay. He only hoped Vincent would be able to live it down in his own mind...

It was only a few minutes later that the window flew open again and Vincent bolted out, slamming it shut behind him before he raced down the steps quickly, only briefly pausing at the bottom. "Are you coming?!" he hissed. "Reno's there with them, damn him, and he knows something's up! He'll probably look out here to try and catch a glimpse of something, and I do not want him seeing me like this!"

Cid was nearly taken aback by the sudden flourish of dress and man.

"Yeah sure! Alright! Lets get going!" he took off after Vincent's fleeing form. "Hey wait a second! Where are we going?!"

"I'm going back to my hotel so I can get out of this ridiculous costume!" Vincent snarled, barely waiting for Cid to catch up before he took off once again, going as fast as the damned heels he was wearing would allow without killing him. "You may go where you like, but--" With a gasp, Vincent came to a grinding halt before spinning around, grabbing Cid, and dragging him back around the corner they'd just come from.

"Damn them," Vincent muttered in a hoarse whisper. "Those blasted guards are smarter than I took them for; they're at the hotel, and probably getting ready to search my room!"

"Are you serious?" Cid peered around the corner at the men dressed in deep black suits. "Shit Vin, your in trouble." He sighed unsure of what too do, with so many of them he and Vincent didn't stand a chance disarming them in a head on battle...

Then again they could always use Vincent's current sex appeal to get in...

No that would work, the guards would only follow them into Vincent's room and figure out exactly who he was. A dead end plan for sure.

"Vincent," Cid whispered heatedly. "Try sneaking around the back while they're occupied with the clerk at the front desk. You'll have a bit of time while he puts up a fight. Just grad what you need and I'll to take you to my Airship."

Vincent looked at Cid in surprise before his expression turned to one of gratitude, but he didn't waste time on thank you's; there'd be time enough for that once they were safe. Instead, he spun around and race towards the back wall of the hotel, finding another fire escape to climb up and get to his room window from.

It was only a short while later that Vincent reappeared by Cid, with everything he owned in a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Lead the way," he whispered breathlessly.

Cid nodded and took off towards the sector 6 gates that led out into the open fields beyond Midgar where he'd last parked the Shera, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure that Vincent was still behind him as they fled through the night.

* * *

**A/N: **D3 is saddened. No reviews as of yet... But that always leaves room for more! Lowered the rating on this fic. The content inst quite dirty enough for it too be M. Please do your best to review! Thanks everyone!


End file.
